


Tis he, that villain Romeo.

by girodelles_waifu



Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: (takes place immediately after on dit dans le rue), M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, fixit if you kinda squint i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu
Summary: Tybalt abducts Romeo with the intention of ruining his reputation and driving him away from Juliet. The Montague heir can’t possibly be as innocent as he looks...can he?
Relationships: Romeo Montague/Tybalt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tis he, that villain Romeo.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from Act 1 Scene 5 of the play.)
> 
> Based on the 2021 (originally scheduled for 2020) Takarazuka Romeo et Juliette B cast.

Romeo makes a soft, affectionate whine, shifting in Tybalt's arms as he carries him up the stairs. One hand traces the ruffles of Tybalt's shirt vacantly.

 _Helpless little brat,_ Tybalt thinks scornfully as he dumps him on the bed of the dingy inn. _Not even the good sense to know he's been kidnapped._

He’s still surprised at how easy it was. 

Romeo must have quarreled with his friends for the same reason Tybalt was looking for him, so when Tybalt saw him alone at a bar the whole plan took shape in the space of a minute. Romeo didn’t look much used to drinking. He certainly made his choice of bars poorly, and it only took Tybalt a few whispers and a small pile of gold coins slid across the counter. 

As Romeo got up after finishing his next drink, he faltered and stumbled. When Tybalt slipped through the crowd in the dimly-lit room to grab him around the waist, Romeo collapsed into his arms without any attempt to struggle. Perhaps assuming in his drugged haze that Tybalt was one of his friends, he even clung to him pathetically as Tybalt carried him towards the nearest inn where nobody would ask questions.

Grabbing Romeo’s chin, Tybalt leans over the bed and tilts his face back and forth, studying it in the light filtering through the faded curtains. He knows what Romeo looks like, of course, but he’s rarely had the chance to just look at him.

Romeo really is beautiful, Tybalt grudgingly has to admit. With his soft delicate face and sunny curls he looks like the kind of fairy-tale prince any girl would want. Juliet’s only fault was being too sheltered to see past Romeo’s face, to remember that Montagues were never to be trusted.

The plan is simple enough—if Romeo wants to bed a Capulet so badly, why, Tybalt will give him his chance. He’ll surely be too ashamed to face Juliet again after that. And if the scandal of the Montague heir vanishing and being found debauched in a bawdy inn spreads, any chance of his parents making a legitimate marriage for him will be ruined as well.

Tybalt might not be able to do anything about Paris, but at least he can dispose of this source of unwanted attentions. 

Romeo stirs a little, his long amber eyelashes flickering as Tybalt looks down at him, but doesn’t wake. It would ruin the whole point if Tybalt did anything before Romeo came to, so he pours a glass of wine and leans against the locked door to wait.

The oversized blue jacket and layered shirts make Romeo look younger and smaller than he actually is, though he certainly is young. But age is no reason to go easy on a Montague: his uncle was taken in only for a moment, and look what happened. Even though he’s still not much more than a child, Romeo is a very real threat to everything Tybalt cares for.

After about half an hour, Romeo finally sighs and sits up, wincing and putting his face in his hands to block out the light from the window. “What…” 

Tybalt waits until he slowly takes his hands away and starts to look around the room in confusion. “Good morning,” he smirks, stepping forward to lean on one of the bedposts.

Romeo startles, pressing back against the headboard as if it will offer some protection. “Tybalt? What...how did I get here? What do you want?”

“Take a guess,” Tybalt says coldly. Leaning one knee on the bed, he hooks his fingers under the thin black collar Romeo wears and pulls him close. “Did you think you could defile Juliet and nobody would notice?” 

Romeo gasps as Tybalt grabs his blue shirt with his other hand and rips it open. “I...I didn’t…”

“Shut up,” Tybalt growls, twisting the collar until Romeo winces. “I’m not that stupid.”

“N-no—”

“What’s the matter? After you went to all this trouble to seduce a Capulet…” Tybalt puts a hand on Romeo’s knee, and Romeo shivers as he starts to slide it upwards.

Tybalt assumed that, once confronted, Romeo would drop the innocent act, and Tybalt would be able to enjoy teaching the wretched little playboy what it was like to be cornered until you gave in. He never expected the wide, panicked blue eyes, and the racing pulse he can feel under the collar.

Still, Romeo being a better actor than Tybalt thought changes nothing about the plan. It only makes it more urgent that he’s taught a lesson.

Putting his arm around Romeo's waist, Tybalt pulls him up into a rough deep kiss. Romeo is too frozen with shock to resist, but his eyes go even wider, and Tybalt can feel his throat working under the collar.

“I—” Romeo gasps as Tybalt releases him from the kiss, trying to push away as Tybalt grabs his hair and pulls his head back. “I’m married to your cousin—we shouldn’t—”

Tybalt growls angrily, shoving Romeo down on the bed and taking a few paces away. Romeo flinches a little as he turns back to face him. “Don’t try to convince me you actually _meant_ that little farce.”

“I wouldn’t lie about something like that!” Romeo protests, curling in on himself as he tries to hold his shirt closed. 

He sounds genuinely hurt. _Two-faced little whelp_ , Tybalt thinks furiously. “Of course you would,” he says, grabbing Romeo’s chin roughly and forcing him to look up. “You’re a Montague.”

Romeo is fighting back tears now, and Tybalt finds with some annoyance that he takes far less pleasure in his distraught expression than he expected to. “Is...is the feud really that important?” Romeo says, pleadingly. “I love Juliet, what’s wrong with that...I’d never hurt her…”

“You just _existing_ is hurting her!” How could God craft such a perfect little creature, and then make him a Montague? No wonder Juliet had fallen: it was too cruel.

Tybalt turns away from Romeo to pace the room again. Romeo sits frozen for a few moments, then starts trying to wipe the tears from his eyes with the cuff of his jacket. When he sees Tybalt looking at him, he shudders and pushes back on the bed until his back is against the wall. Tybalt tosses his hair back behind his shoulder and puts his hands on his hips as he pictures Romeo trembling beneath him, the last of his pride crumbling into helpless sobs. It’s a much less entertaining prospect than he had assumed an hour ago.

Still, he can’t very well abandon the plan now. Leaning on the bed again, he grabs a handful of Romeo’s hair to pull him forward. Tybalt puts his other arm around Romeo’s waist, pressing him close and kissing him again, more slowly this time so he can enjoy the sensation of his soft lips.

“Please...you don’t have to…” Romeo tries to speak again, and Tybalt puts a hand over his mouth. Romeo makes a soft gasp under his hand, tears glittering on his long lashes as he tries to blink them away.

If Romeo's beauty really is a trap, perhaps the Capulet’s curse is to fall for it. _What a pity,_ Tybalt finds himself thinking suddenly, _that Juliet saw him first._

Shocked by this realization, Tybalt shoves Romeo back down on the bed and takes a step back, running a hand through his hair as he chokes for breath. He can't be thinking such things—not about a Montague. Cornering and tormenting a member of the enemy House is one thing. Yearning for gentle lovemaking is another entirely. He needs to end this before he damns himself.

Tybalt grabs Romeo’s arm and draws his knife. Romeo’s eyes go wide for an instant, then he turns his face away and closes his eyes tightly.

Tybalt considers for a long moment. Juliet would cry over the little fool, of course. And slitting his throat while he is still half-drugged and unable to fight back is hardly an exploit to take pride in.

Sighing, Tybalt shoves the knife back into its sheath. Romeo’s shirt and vest are beyond repair, so Tybalt quickly buttons the coat enough that he looks marginally presentable, then grabs his arm. “Get up.”

“W-what?” Romeo stares at him blankly.

“Come on!”

Romeo staggers as Tybalt drags him across the room, but Tybalt keeps going without looking back; he can’t stop or he’ll think about what he’s doing. As he rushes him down the stairs, Romeo trips on a step and falls against him, but Tybalt quickly pushes him off before he can risk noticing his soft warmth.

Luckily the inn Tybalt chose isn’t too far from Montague territory, and within a few minutes Tybalt sees Benvolio and Mercutio bunched together with several other of their friends. Their conversation is too quiet for him to hear, but from the intent expressions on their faces, Tybalt can guess that he likely holds the cause of it.

“Montagues!” he shouts across the street. Any other time, he would have laughed at their startled reactions.

Benvolio turns to face him. “What do you—Romeo?” he gasps. Romeo stumbles as Tybalt shoves him, and Benvolio quickly steps forward to catch him. “What—”

“Deal with him yourselves!” Tybalt snarls before turning on his heel and marching back towards Capulet territory. Benvolio and the other Montagues are too shocked to follow.

Once he’s out of sight in an alley, Tybalt stops with a sigh. Leaning back against a stone wall, he puts his face in his hands. 

He must be going mad. That must be it. Romeo would never have been able to bewitch him so if he’d been fully possessed of his senses.

Tybalt heads for the nearest bar, determined to forget the whole thing before the lure of forbidden pleasures can drive him to ruin.


End file.
